Hidden Shadows
by Disguised Unicorn
Summary: Long ago, before the Tribes or Clans had ever existed, there were the mythical cats that were beings of existence- Strong, dragon-like cats who absorbed darkness, and magical, angel-like cats who absorbed lightness. Looks can be deceiving, and one Clan almost wipes out the other- almost. Read the story of Shadow, a cat with powers no one of her time has seen before.
1. Prologue

**Hello! My name is Disguised Unicorn. Join me on the journey of a young cat to bring back harmony :D A few things:**

**1\. Flaming= S'mores and comment removed, flamer blocked, possibly report**

**2\. Supporters= Love, extra s'mores**

**Please give me constructive criticism if you think I could do better! Aaand that's basically it :P ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Moonlight shone in, illuminating the huge cave with silver. At the far corner, queens slept peacefully with their kits under a rocky overhang. Near the overhang, warriors slept in a crowd of bushes, the muscles clearly defined beneath their skin, showing their readiness to protect their clan. A shallow dip in the stone is where the apprentices resided, slumbering deeply from hard days of training. A cleft in the wall hid the medicine cat, whose snores could be heard several foxlengths from the cave. Old cats, with wisdom and stories to prove their merit could be found on a tiny plateau near the front of the cave._

_All the cats were sleeping peacefully, except for one. He sat on a natural shelf on a wall of the great cave. It was so close to the entrance; a cat that stood at the mouth could almost see into it- almost. The swathing blackness due to the depth provided DarkClan with a safe home._

_The cat turned his head momentarily to look back at his slumbering Clanmates. Although old in age, his amber eyes that glowed in darkness showed his spirit of young kit._

"_Our Clan is so young, but so strong," He whispered softly. "It's as if we've been here for moons."_

_The moonlight outlined the cat's ears as they perked in recognition. A few heartbeats later, a large, buff tomcat enters the cave._

"_Any news, Rock?" The cat on the ridge asks, keeping his voice low. He could tell the patrol had found something unordinary._

_Rock dips his head in respect to his leader. "Yes, Dark. The patrol found a strange group of cats. They have no muscular shape or horns or thick tails like ours, or dark fur; they are slender with big white wings and light colored fur, and…" He paused, as if figuring out how to explain something. "They seem to… have an aura around them, an unseen force. It's like nothing I've ever seen. They asked us to take them to you, Dark. The leader calls herself Light."_

_Dark frowned. Never had he heard of these strange eagle-cats with invisible power. "Tell the patrol not to bring them inside the cave," He meows to Rock warily. "I'll meet them outside."_

_Rock smiles. "I already did. Come, we should go meet them… and I would keep my guard up, just in case."_

_Dark nods and pushes himself up, groaning with effort. "My time is almost up, Rock," he whispers softly. "You'll be a great second leader to this Clan."_

_They had barely taken a few steps when a strange whooshing noise grew louder and louder with every passing second. _Why would any bird dare come close to our cave? _Dark thought._

_Dark stiffens when he sees the silhouette of a cat-like creature with wings twice as big. _No. "_Queens, kits, and elders, get in the medicine den! Warriors and apprentices, follow me into battle!" He yowls._

_The cat's outline could be seen in the moonlight- a pure white she-cat with white wings that seemed to absorb the light, and glowing violet eyes._

"_Light, where are our patrol and the rest of your cats?" Rock demands, looking up at her with dread._

_Eyes still smoking with violet light, she spits out, "Your puny patrol? We sent them over the cliff. But don't worry, my patrol is right here." With a flick of her voluminous tail, seven other eagle-cats join her, now completely absorbing all light in the cave._

_The DarkClan cats, which seemed to be disorientated by sleep, were murmuring in confusion. The confusion turns into panic once Light lets out a wild battle howl and swoops down. Her cats swoop down with her, like hawks hunting prey._

_Light snatches a wayward kit in her jaws and throws it against the hard stonewall of the cave. Its tiny scream was cut off as its head hit it, followed by an echoing crack. _

"No!" _A queen screams, and launches herself at Light. She uses her super strength to leap up and barrel into her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes gleam with triumph._

_Light only smirks, and her eyes began to glow brightly. A huge hole, the size of a mouse, appears in the queen's chest. She gasps for air and life, staggering as blood exceedingly gushes from the wound. A few heartbeats after, she flops on the ground, never to open her eyes._

_Dark stares in horror as the queen's eyes become glassy. He shakes himself out of the daze. _Fight back! _He desperately looks around the cave, trying to help someone still alive. _It happened so fast… A year of building this clan, only to watch it be destroyed in seconds. _He runs into the medicine cave, finding his two apprentices being cornered by an eagle-cat slightly smaller than the rest. Behind the cat lies Flower, the medicine cat. Blood is still rushing out of her chest._

_Dark yowls and flings himself at the cat, throwing him into the ground and then leaping on top of him. When the cat's eyes start to go violet he whacks the eagle-cat's head with his long, thick dragon-like tail. While he is dazed, Dark unsheathes his long, curved claws and easily slits his throat open. "You aren't the only dangerous ones," he snarls. He looks up to make sure the apprentices were okay, only to find them both on the floor, death entering them._

_He spins around to find Light, all four feet on the ground because the ceiling was too low. Her eyes were sparking violet. "My only apprentice!" She hisses. "You've killed him!" Dark feels a cold sensation, like he was standing in a waterfall with ice-cold water. He tries to move, but fails. The only thing he can do is watch as Light lunges at him, tiny claws unsheathed._

_He closes his eyes. _It's all over now. _He waits for his life to end, but it doesn't come. He hesitantly opens one eye. Light's face is inches from his. Her eyes have become a normal ice-blue color, and the evil smirk on her face was back._

"_What are you waiting for?" Dark spits. "Finish me off! I've nothing to live for anymore."_

_Light grins, a mad gleam in her eye. "You are the leader of this disgraceful Clan, no?" Dark winces but grudgingly nods. "What better way to die then to watch those still alive be killed right before your eyes?"_

"_No. _NO!" _Dark yowls as Light carries him out of the cave, his body suspended in the air. Struggle as much as he could, there was nothing he could do against this magic. His body fills with dread as he saw the cats to be killed, standing in a ragged, bloody line- a queen, an elder, the last apprentice, and Rock. _

_Dark's eyes lock with Rock's. Rock jerks his head in a direction close to the entrance of the cave. A bit to the left of it was the Pool of Life. Dark's eyes widen. _How could I be such a mouse-brain?

_Light lets her ice grip on Dark fall. He scrambles for the Pool, but three full-grown warriors tackle him. One of them starts to hold him in an ice grip again._

"_No, Tree!" Light yowls. "It will be harder for him to feel grief if we use magic. All of you hold him still with your paws." Tree stops the magic, and all three warriors hold down Dark, but in a way so he could see the death of his remaining Clan. _They'll let their guard down after a while. Then I'll make a run for it.

_Dark closes his eyes as the high-pitched scream of the queen echoes through the cave. Tree whacks him on the side of the head. "Open your eyes," he sneered._

_Dark obeys. The queen is lying in a similar position as the first one to die. Rock lets his eyes drift to the roof of the cave as the others were killed, but his heart gave a wrench at every scream. With every kill, his captors' grip was getting weaker and weaker as they became distracted._

_Finally, it is Rock's turn. He gives Dark a nod, as he is lead to the middle of the cave. Dark rears upward, roaring as the three warriors fell off him with shocked yelps. He speeds over to the Pool of Life Light yells, and a burning sensation overtook Dark. He yells and collapses, and shuffles close to the Pool. With fuzzy eyesight, he watches the blood of the large hole in his chest drip into the pool and turn wispy. The Pool glimmers with an unnatural aqua color, and some of the essence of the pool whispers into his ear._

Gone is the comforting Dark

Shone to extinction by harsh Light

But where there is Light and Dark, there must be Shadows.

_Dark closes his eyes. "Thank you, StarClan," he wheezes. He opens his eyes and looks across the cave. Rock is dead, but there is a small smile frozen on his face. Black spots fill up his vision as Light triumphantly stands over him._

"_We have won!" Light howls into the roof of the cave. "We have won over this cave, and annihilated the enemy!" Her warriors yowl into the air with her. She turns to Tree. "Go fetch the dead apprentice from the medicine den, and throw him off the cliff like we did with that patrol. He was weak anyways, and we'll have new apprentices soon." Tree gulps, but nods and flaps over to the medicine den._

_Light narrows her eyes. "There's one last thing I need to do…" She dabs her dainty paw in Dark's blood. Flapping over to the opposite sid, the wall deep within the cave, she paints a scene. The grotesque scene is of winged cats killing horned cats, and Light standing over Dark's body._

_"We will rule this cave forever!" Light howls, and her Clanmates join her._

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it, or want to give constructive criticism! If you have any questions or want to talk about how awesome unicorns are, please PM me! -Unicorn in Disguise **


	2. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long. I tried to work on it everyday, but it was production week for the musical we are doing, so I had little time to do my homework, and even less to do other things, like work on this. The most I've managed to do is the Allegiances, so be entertained with this while I work on the actual chapter :P Thankfully, the show of the musical happened today, so I should be updating much quicker. And, so this'll agree with the rules, I included a short story (not part of Hidden Shadows)**

**Allegiances**

—

**LightClan (Angels, all have wings and magic)**

—

**Leader- Sun- **Light ginger tom with amber eyes

—

**Medicine Cat- Ripple- **Old light gray tom with blue eyes, blind **Apprentice- Dew- **Light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws, green eyes

—

**Deputy- Strike- **White she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice- Falcon- **Large brown tom with sharp blue eyes

—

**Warriors- Fall- **Gray tom with hazel eyes

**Rock- **Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Slate- **Cream she-cat with stormy gray eyes

**Jay- **Light gray tom with blue eyes **Apprentice- Fox- **Red she-cat with ginger muzzle and ears, blue eyes

**Leaf- **Very light tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Rain- **Brown tom with blue eyes

**Pollen- **Ginger, almost yellow tom with green eyes

**Flower- **Gray-blue tom with green eyes

**Swish- **Light gray she-cat with dark gray underbelly and amber eyes

**Cloud- **White she-cat with gray tips and blue eyes

—

**Queens- Ice- **Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes **Mate- Rain Kits- Breeze- (**Large gray she-cat with white ears and dark blue eyes) **Pebble- **(Brown tom with brown stripes and white underbelly, paws, and muzzle and hazel eyes)

**Holly- **Dark gray she-cat with amber-red eyes **Mate- Jay**

**Dapple- **Cream she-cat with large, light brown stripes and green eyes **Mate- Fall Kits- Shadow- (**Cream she-cat with white spots along the back, blue eyes) **Finch- **(Small golden tom with amber eyes) **Red- **Ginger she- cat with blue eyes

—

**Elders- Tree- **Very old brown tom with amber eyes

—

**DarkClan (Dragons, all have horns, tails, and strength)**

—

**Leader- Night- **Large black she-cat with dark blue eyes

—

**Medicine Cat- Fog- **Fluffy white-gray she-cat with amber eyes

—

**Deputy- Mud- **Brown-black tom with hazel eyes

—

**Warriors- Lilac- **Dark gray she-cat with gray-amber eyes

**Bramble- **Dark brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

**Swallow- **White she-cat with black ears and tail, blue eyes

**Berry- **Ginger she-cat with black ears and green eyes

**Eagle- **Brown-and-white tom with amber-yellow eyes

**Stem- **Wiry brown tom with blue eyes

**Raven- **Jet-black she-cat with amber eyes

—

**Queens- Vine- **Black she-cat with green eyes **Mate- Bramble**

**Elders- **None

There was a unicorn living in the human world. The unicorn had to keep himself or herself disguised. The unicorn was scared that people wouldn't like them if they found out they were a unicorn. One day, a fairy came up to it and said, "You never know how something's going to turn out unless you try." The unicorn replies, "But what if it turns out bad?" The fairy says, "That's the risk you have to take. Brave people are the ones who will forge ahead, no matter the danger." The unicorn is scared, but shows their true self to the world. Humans all across the globe see the unicorn as a symbol of animal rights, and immediately work on making Earth more environmentally friendly. Within 50 years, all threatened and endangered animals on the list had been taken off. The ozone layer wasn't being destroyed, and humans were releasing too little greenhouse gases to affect the temperature. Animals were given humane rights- They couldn't be declawed, killed for unnecessary reasons, placed in a zoo or menagerie, and couldn't be used for labor. J

**Hoped you like the story : Again, terribly sorry. I will start working on the first chappie! Expect it done by the latest Sunday. Bai!**

**-Disguised Unicorn**


End file.
